Coca-Cola Zero
Coca-Cola Zero, or Coke Zero, is a product of The Coca-Cola Company. It is a low-calorie (0.3 kcal per 100ml)1 variation of Coca-Cola specifically marketed to men, who were shown to associate diet drinks with women.2 It is marketed as having a taste that is indistinguishable from standard Coca-Cola, as opposed to Diet Coke which has a different flavor profile.34 In the United Kingdom, Coca-Cola Zero is being renamed to "Coca-Cola Zero Sugar" and is being reformulated to taste more like standard Coca-Cola.56 The Coca-Cola Zero logo has generally featured the script Coca-Cola logo in red with white trim on a black background, with the word "zero" underneath in lower case in the geometric typeface Avenir (or a customized version of it). Some details have varied from country to country. Contents 1 Ingredients 1.1 Sweeteners and health concerns 2 Variants 3 Marketing 3.1 Christmas 2013 Campaign 4 Distribution 5 References 6 External links Ingredients All versions of Coke Zero sold in various countries are based on the same flavoring formula, and all are carbonated. One liter of Coke Zero contains 96 mg caffeine.7 Additionally, artificial sweeteners are used. In the U.S., this includes aspartame and acesulfame potassium.8 However, the exact combination of sweeteners and preservatives used varies from market to market. Sweeteners and health concerns Sodium cyclamate, a relatively inexpensive artificial sweetener banned by the U.S. Food and Drug Administration (FDA) since 1969 and once believed to be a carcinogen, has been used in the Coca-Cola Zero versions produced in Germany, Italy, Spain, Portugal, Venezuela, Chile, and some Central American countries. It was used for a time in Mexico, before a consumer campaign led to its removal from the drink in 2008.9 In June 2009 Venezuela ordered Coca-Cola to withdraw its Coca-Cola Zero product, as it contained more than the legal levels of sodium cyclamate.9 Variants Coca-Cola Cherry Zero is a flavored variation of Coca-Cola Zero. In late January 2007, it was introduced to store shelves and was widely available throughout the United States before its official debut, which occurred on 7 February 2007 at New York City's Fashion Week.10 Coca-Cola introduced a vanilla-flavored version, Coca-Cola Vanilla Zero, concurrently with the relaunch of the original Coca-Cola Vanilla in May 2007.11 Coke Vanilla Zero is available in Australia, New Zealand, Sweden, and the USA. In February 2010, Coca-Cola Zéro sans caféine (Caffeine Free Coca-Cola Zero) was released in France.12 In Japan, Coca-Cola Zero Free was launched in April 2010.13 In the Netherlands, "Coca-Cola Zero Caffeine Free" has been sold since the start of 2011. In the USA, the product has been sold since July 2013. A US can of Coca Cola Vanilla Zero US Coca-Cola Cherry Zero cans, with a cherry zero logo. French can of Coca-Cola zero caffeine free next to a US zero can. Coca Cola Zero 02 Marketing Coke Zero was Coca-Cola's largest product launch in 22 years. The global campaign was done by creative agency Crispin Porter + Bogusky.14 It is primarily marketed towards young adult males1516 and has been nicknamed "Bloke Coke" in the UK.14 In the U.S., advertising has been tailored to its targeted market by describing the drink as "calorie-free" rather than "diet", since young adult males are said to associate diet drinks with women.16 U.S. marketing has also emphasized its similarity in taste to sugared Coca-Cola through a 2007 U.S. viral marketing campaign that suggested the company's executives were so angry over the drinks' similarities, they were considering suing their coworkers for "taste infringement".16 Continuing the theme, a Coca-Cola Zero ad at Super Bowl XLIII starring Troy Polamalu parodied Coke's iconic "Hey Kid, Catch!" commercial, which is interrupted by two Coca-Cola "brand managers" accusing Polamalu of "stealing" their commercial.1718 In Australia, the product's launch was promoted by a fake front group; the campaign included outdoor graffiti and online spamming that mentioned a fake blog.1920 Once exposed, consumer advocates assailed the campaign as misleading and established the Zero Coke Movement21 to comment on the ethics of Coke's activities.22 Coca-Cola Zero sponsors Bundesliga club Borussia Dortmund, the NASCAR Sprint Cup Series Firecracker 400 at Daytona International Speedway in July, and also the Suzuka 8 Hours in Japan, a motorcycle endurance race.23 In 2013, Coca-Cola swapped the logo on Coca-Cola, Diet Coke and Coke Zero bottles and cans in many European countries with 150 of local most popular names for a summer-long "Share a Coke" campaign.24 The same campaign was used in North America the following summer. In 2014, Coca-Cola relaunched Coke Zero with a "Just Add Zero" campaign in the UK and Ireland. Christmas 2013 Campaign For Christmas, 2013, Coke Zero launched an interactive website that allowed people to customize the designs of their Christmas sweater.25 These knitted items of clothing have a significant role in United Kingdom Christmas traditions.26 The concept behind the campaign was to subtly remind people that ads don't have to focus on the products to convey the warm, inviting essence of the holidays.27 On the website, people could detail the cut, pattern, and icons for their sweater.28 and join a popularity contest.29 Users could choose from Christmas trees and Santa’s head, to reindeers, sleighs, and turkeys.30 This initiative was tied to a social media campaign31 where the top 100 sweater designs with the most votes were manufactured and shipped to the contest winners.32 The campaign was a partnership between Coca Cola and an independent advertising network, Droga5 New York.33 According to the Coca-Cola Company, the website generated nearly 42,000 sweater designs in its first four days.34 Distribution Coke Zero is sold in: Afghanistan Albania Algeria Angola Argentina (since January 2007) Armenia (since March 2015) Aruba (since 2009) Australia (since January 2006, also Cherry and Vanilla Zero)35 Austria (since February 2007) Bahrain Barbados Belarus Belgium (since August 2006) Bolivia (since January 2007) Bosnia and Herzegovina (since January 2012) Brazil (since January 2007)36 Bulgaria (since March 2013) Canada also Coca-Cola Vanilla Zero Chile (since April 2007) China (since January 2008) Colombia (since February 2008) Costa Rica (since September 2008) Croatia (since February 2007) Cyprus (since August 2007) Czech Republic (since January 2008) Denmark (since January 2007) Dominican Republic (since April 2008) Ecuador (since September 2007) Egypt (since July 2007) El Salvador (since November 2007) Estonia (since March 2008) Faroe Islands (since January 2007) Finland (since November 2006) also Cherry Zero France (since January 2007) also Caffeine Free Zero and Cherry Zero Georgia Germany (since July 2006) also Caffeine Free Zero Gibraltar Greece (since January 2007) also Caffeine Free Zero Guatemala (since May 2012) Honduras Hong Kong (since March 2007) Hungary (since April 2008) Iceland (since March 2007) India (Since September 2014 in 300ML tin cans and 400ML bottles) Indonesia (since February 2008) Iran Ireland (since June 2006) Israel (since March 2008) Italy Jamaica (since June 2009)37 Japan (since June 2007) also Caffeine Free Zero Jordan (since 2007) Kazakhstan (since April 2011) Kosovo Kuwait Lithuania (since March 2008) Latvia (since March 2008) Lebanon Lesotho Luxembourg Macedonia (since March 2013) Malaysia (since December 2014, previously sold as an unofficial imported product) Maldives (introduced in September 2015) Malta Mauritius (since August 2008) Mexico (since January 2007) Morocco Namibia New Zealand (since January 2006) also Vanilla Zero Netherlands (since February 2007) also Caffeine Free Zero Nicaragua (since early 2012) Nigeria Norway (since September 2006)38 Oman Pakistan Palestinian territories (since February 2008) Panama (since February 2009) Papua New Guinea (since 2007) Paraguay Peru (since January 2007)39 Philippines (since February 2008) Poland (since March 2008) Portugal (since May 2005)40 Puerto Rico Qatar Romania (since April 2007) Russia (since May 2015) Rwanda (since 2008) Saudi Arabia Serbia (since September 2007) Singapore (since February 2008) Slovakia (since January 2008) Slovenia (since January 2008) South Africa (since August 2008) South Korea (since April 2006) Spain (since June 2006)41 Also Caffeine free as Coca-Cola Zero Zero St. Kitts and Nevis (since September 2009) Sweden (since March 2007) also Vanilla Zero Switzerland (since February 2007) Taiwan (since March 2007) Thailand (since May 2007) Trinidad and Tobago (since 2007) Tunisia (since 2008) Turkey (since February 2008) The Bahamas Uganda (since November 2011) Ukraine (2011) The United Arab Emirates (since February 2008) The United Kingdom (since 10 June 2006)42 Also Cherry Zero The United States (since June 2005) also Caffeine free, Cherry and Vanilla Zero Uruguay (since December 2007) Uzbekistan (since 2007) Vietnam (since 2015) Zambia References 1.Jump up ^ "Coke Zero : Ingredients : Nutrition : GDA - Coca-Cola GB". Coca-cola.co.uk. 2010-04-13. Retrieved 2014-01-24. 2.Jump up ^ "Should Men’s Products Fear a Woman’s Touch?". HBS. 2013-11-13. 3.Jump up ^ Coke Zero unveils new ‘taste experiment’ ad - The Drum, 5 April 2013 4.Jump up ^ FAQ: What's the difference between Diet Coke and Coke Zero? - Coca-Cola, retrieved 6 April 2013 5.Jump up ^ 1 - Guardian, retrieved 19 April 2016 6.Jump up ^ 2 - Coca Cola, retrieved 19 April 2016 7.Jump up ^ "How much caffeine is in Diet Coke, Coca‑Cola and Coke Zero? : FAQ - Coca-Cola GB". Coca-cola.co.uk. 2010-04-13. Retrieved 2014-01-24. 8.Jump up ^ "Diet Coke vs. Coca-Cola Zero: What's The Difference?". The Huffington Post (AOL). November 1, 2012. Retrieved 28 December 2013. 9.^ Jump up to: a b Venezuela analysis, 12 June 2009, Venezuela Orders End to Coca-Cola Zero Production 10.Jump up ^ "Cherry Coke Gets Fresh Jay-Z graciel Remix", Kenneth Hein, BrandWeek, 29 January 2007 11.Jump up ^ Vanilla Coke is Back!, Business Wire, 25 May 2007 12.Jump up ^ Le Coca-Cola Zéro sans caféine arrive dans vos verres, CocaColaWeb.fr, 15 February 2010 13.Jump up ^ Coca-Cola | News: Details, CocaCola.Co.jp, 26 April 2010 14.^ Jump up to: a b Hickman, Martin (2006-07-04). "Introducing 'Bloke Coke' - is this now the real thing?". London: The Independent. Retrieved 2009-06-12. 15.Jump up ^ Tungate, Mark (2008). Branded Male: Marketing to Men. London and Philadelphia: Kogan Page Limited. pp. Chapter 3. ISBN 978-0-7494-5011-3. 16.^ Jump up to: a b c Elliott, Stuart; 5 March 2007; "Can’t Tell Your Cokes Apart? Sue Someone"; The New York Times; retrieved 6 March 2007. 17.Jump up ^ Hinds, Julie (February 2, 2009). "Super Bowl ads deliver big laughs". Detroit Free Press. Retrieved March 20, 2015. 18.Jump up ^ "Coke to reprise ‘Mean Joe’ commercial for Super Bowl". Atlanta Business Chronicle. Retrieved March 20, 2015. 19.Jump up ^ "Tantillo’s Branding Bite: Pepsi Goes Online (Exclusively)" Marketing Doctor Blog. March 20, 2008. 20.Jump up ^ "Coke Gets A Zero For Effort" Marketing Doctor Blog. January 25, 2006. 21.Jump up ^ "The Zero Movement". Tim Longhurst. Retrieved 2006-07-24. 22.Jump up ^ "The Zero Coke Movement". Archived from the original on July 18, 2006. Retrieved 2006-07-24. 23.Jump up ^ "Partner". 24.Jump up ^ "Coca-Cola Gets Personal in Europe with "Share a Coke" Campaign". Brandchannel.com. 2013-05-15. Retrieved 2014-01-24. 25.Jump up ^ 7 Great Holiday Marketing Campaigns of 2013 Matthew Bushery. The Hubspot. December 2013. Retrieved 9 April 2014 26.Jump up ^ Coke Zero dares fans to design the ugliest Christmas sweater Kevin Allen. PR Daily. November 2013. Retrieved 9 April 2014 27.Jump up ^ How to Plan an Epic Christmas Marketing Campaign Zach Kitschke. The Huffington Post. December 2013. Retrieved 9 April 2014 28.Jump up ^ Coke Zero’s Digital Sweater Generator Calls on Your Inner Knitter AdWeek. November 2013. 29.Jump up ^ Coca-Cola helps fans create customer tacky Christmas Sweaters for the holidays. Ross Brooks. PSFK. November 2013. Retrieved 9 April 2014 30.Jump up ^ Create the seasonal horror of your dreams with Coke Zero’s Holiday Sweater Generator Rae Ann Fera. FastCoCreate.com Retrieved 9 April 2014 31.Jump up ^ Coca-Cola Lets You Create Your Own Ugly Christmas Sweater Anthea Quay. DesignTaxi. November 2013. Retrieved 9 April 2014 32.Jump up ^ Coke Zero invites users to create their own tacky Christmas sweater Ben Bold. Marketing Magazine UK. November 2013. Retrieved 9 April 2014 33.Jump up ^ Learn From These 3 top Online Holiday Campaigns Local Surge Media. January 2014. Retrieved 9 April 2014 34.Jump up ^ ‘Tis the Season for Tacky Traditions: Coke Zero Launches Online Sweater Generator Jay Moye. The Coca-Cola Company Press Center. November 2013. Retrieved 9 April 2014 35.Jump up ^ "Coca-Cola Amatil records sweet result". The Sydney Morning Herald. 3 May 2006. Retrieved 2007-02-08. 36.Jump up ^ "Companhia lança Coca-Cola Zero no Brasil". Retrieved 2007-01-16. 37.Jump up ^ "Entertainment :: Coke Zero launched in Jamaica :: June 16, 2009". The Jamaica Star. 2009-06-16. Retrieved 2012-10-22. 38.Jump up ^ "Handelsbladet Fk – Kraftig satsing på sukkerfri brus". Retrieved 2006-10-13. 39.Jump up ^ Diario La República - Online - Gonzalo Cerda: "Puede haber competencia en marcas de una misma empresa" 40.Jump up ^ "Coca-Cola Zero chega segunda-feira". Retrieved 2005-05-17. 41.Jump up ^ "Coca-Cola España prepara el lanzamiento de Coca-Cola Zero". Marketing News. Retrieved 2010-02-17. 42.Jump up ^ "Coke Zero's UK Debut Targets "Real Men"". Beverage World. Retrieved 2006-07-24.link External links Wikimedia Commons has media related to Coca-Cola Zero. Austrian Campaign website Canadian Campaign website Swiss Campaign website United States Campaign website Category:Diet drinks Category:Coca-Cola brands Category:Cola brands Category:2005 introductions